PPG And RRB React To No DoubtGwen Stefani Songs
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: Hey everyone! So I really love PPG And No Doubt so I decided to make this! If you don't know No Doubt/Gwen Stefani then you should look up some of their songs! They're the best! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Sorry that me and Buttercup are freaks! Rated T for safety! Some Gwen Stefani songs contain bad words!
1. Home Now

Me: Heller! Okay, i love writing crap like this! So I'm not sure if you're familiar with No Doubt or Gwen Stefani, but ima have the PPG and RRB react to some songs by them! We will start with my favorite song, Home Now by No Doubt! Yay!

PPG And RRB: Hi!

Me: Ready! *Turns on Home Now and the song starts with people talking quietly in the background*

Butch: What is this crap? Where's the lyrics, the instrumental?

Buttercup: Shut up! It gets better! I love No Doubt, so I know what's coming! *Then the instrumental started*

Brick: Okay, great! But are there any words?

Blossom: I think every No Doubt song has words

Me And Buttercup: NO! WRONG! BND DOESN'T HAVE WORDS!

Blossom: Sorry.

Bubbles: I don't even recognize this one... *Then Gwen starts to sing*

Gwen: I'm hanging out with me-

Boomer: That's impossible!

Gwen: And you're a vacant chair

Boomer: I'm a chair? And what does vacant mean?

Gwen: A chosen compromise. This space we rarely share

Brick: And this is your favorite song?

Me: It gets better!

Gwen: If you lived here you'd be Home Now

Butch: No I wouldn't cuz I'm trapped in this rat-hole!

Gwen: So what cha givin up for me?

Boomer: Nothing. you don't deserve anything

Gwen: And what shall I give up for you?

Brick: Everything?

Gwen: Aimless expectations passing by_!

Butch: When does it get better?

Me And Buttercup: Once it gets to the chorus!

Gwen: And if you lived here you'd be Home Now. Oh if you lived here you'd be home now_

Butch: No I wouldn't!

Gwen, Buttercup and Me: Woah-oh! And to make it real_! I need to have_ you here! I need to Have_ you! I need to hold you!

Boomer: Was that the chorus?

Me and Buttercup: Yep! And she adds more onto the chorus next time!

Bubbles: Now I remember this one.

Blossom: Yeah. This is the one Buttercup screams the lyrics to wherever she goes.

Buttercup: *Blushes*

Me: Don't worry. I'm the exact same!

Buttercup: oh good! I'm not alone! :D

Gwen: Barren wasted heart. Neglect of normalcy

Boomer and Bubbles: What does that mean?

Gwen: And if you lilved here you'd be Home Now

Brick: We got that part.

Gwen: And if you lived here you'd be home now_

Blossom: Does it ever end?

Buttercup, Gwen And I: Woah-oh! And to make it real_ I need to have_ you here! I need to have_ you! Whoa-oh! Whoa-oh!

Blossom: And here's the rest

Gwen, Buttercup And I: IT CAN'T BE SINCERE_! UNLESS YOU SPEND_ TIME HERE_! I NEED TO SEE YOU! I NEED YOU!

RRB: You guys are loud.

Blossom: Now feels like this is RRB, Bubbles and Blossom React To Dani And Buttercup Screm-Singing!

Bubbles: Ikr?

Gwen: Supervision! Is what I need!

Blossom and Bubbles: I have supervision!

RRB: We do too, you know!

Gwen: Sounds consistent! Tangibility!

Boomer: She needs to use words that people actually know the meaning of!

Butch And Brick: Agreed

Gwen: Some casual light days! Part of the furniture!

Butch: I'm so confused...

Boomer: We all are.

Buttercup and I: We're not!

Gwen: I want to take you for granted! And see you regular!

Butch: What's up with her voie there?

Buttercup and I: *Death glare at Butch*

Gwen: So what cha givin up for me?

RRB, Blossom and Bubbles: NOTHING!

Me And Buttercup: EVERYTHING!

Gwen: And what shall I give up for you!

Butch: You're singing career!

Me and Buttercup: She make another album!

Brick: Oh gawd!

Gwen: The seperation time has been to long_!

Blossom: You all know what's coming...

Everyone: WOAH-OH!

Buttercup, Gwen and I: AND TO MAKE IT REAL_! I NEED TO HAVE_ YOU HERE! I NEED TO HAVE_ YOU!

Everyone: WOAH-OH! WOAH-OH!

Buttercup, Gwen and I: IT CAN'T BE SINCERE_! UNLESS YOU SPEND_ TIME HERE_! I NEED YOU_!

Gwen: *Repeats 'I Need You' over and over*

Me: Now you get to share your thoughts and answer questions! Let's talk seperatly with each person! Starting with Brick!

. . . . . . . .

Me: Brick, you're thoughts on the song?

Brick: I couldn't really hear Gwen in the chorus. All I could hear was you and Buttercup screaming. other than that it was boring.

Me: You suck. Okay, next question! Will you ever listen to this again?

Brick: Nope

Me: And lastly, would you recommend this song?

Brick: Nope

Me: Okay... next is Boomer!

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Boomer, your thoughts on the song?

Boomer: Confusing. I don't know a bunch of words she said

Me: Okay. Will you ever listen to this again?

Boomer: Probably not... maybe I would if you and Buttercup weren't in the room

Me: Okay! And would you recommened the song?

Boomer: Only if you knew a lot of vocabulary!

Me: Thanks Boom! Next is Butch!

. . . . . . . . . .

Me: Butch, your thoughts on the song?

Butch: Boring and stupid. And I think I'm going deaf too.

Me: *Giggles* Okay, well would you ever listen to this again?

Butch: No

Me: And would you recommend the song?

Butch: Not really, no!

Me: You suck cheese! Next is Blossom!

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Blossom, thoughts on the song?

Blossom: I liked it at first but Buttercup listens to it so I'm kind of sick of it.

Me: Okay, and would you ever listen this again?

Blossom: I kinda have to!

Me: OH YEAH! Okay, so would you recomend the song?

Blossom: Yes, but only because I liked it at first.

Me: Okay, thanks Blossy! Next Is Bubbles! As you can see, I'm saving the best for last! (Which is Buttercup)

. . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Bubbles, thoughts on el song-o?

Bubbles: Umm... I've never really seen what's so amazing about it...

Me: Oh. Umm, well, would you ever listen to this again?

Bubbles: I have to listen to it every day, so yeah.

Me: And would you recomend the song?

Bubbles: Yes and no. Yes because it's better than some other No Doubt songs and no because I wouldn't really say I enjoyed it.

Me: OKay. BUTTERCUP!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: I think I already know the answers to all these questions, but your thoughts on the song, BC?

Buttercup: LOVED IT! BEST SONG EVER!

Me: I AGREE! Okay, would you ever listen to it again?

Buttercup: YES! I listen to it every day!

Me: Me too! And last, would you recomend this song?

Buttercup: YES! YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WITH A COMPUTER BETTER LOOK THIS SONG UP!

Me: Thank you so much Buttercup!

. . . . . . . . . . .

Me: And that's all we have time for for today! Look up the song! Read and review, too! See you in the next chapter! Bye! :D


	2. Squeal

Me: HELLO! I've decided to make a list and it has every ND or GS song on it in a random oreder and whatever's next is the next song you guys react to! Today's episode: Squeal by No Doubt! One of my favs!

Buttercup: Squeal? Coolio!

Bubbles: *Squeals* Like that?

Me: I guess... *Turns on Squeal and it starts with the drums (I think their the drums...)*

Butch: OOH! Nice instrumental!

Gwen: I can't begin to tell you_ how bad I feel_ about it!

Boomer: About what?

Gwen: So now that it is all out_ how do you feel_ about it?!

Boomer: About what?

Gwen: Why can't you keep secret?

Gwen and Bubbles: WHY'D YOU SQUEAL?!

Brick: OW! My ears! Bubbles, quit Squealing!

Gwen: I thought that I could trust you!

Gwen and Bubbles: WHY'D YOU SQUEAL?!

Butch: Why'd YOU squeal?!

Bubbles: Squeal, squeal. SQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Brick: I think she likes this song...

Gwen:I thought we had agreed we where in this together! So now that you have betrayed, I got no other options!

Brick: *Fake gasps*

Gwen and Blossom: *Blossom says in a stupid voice* Why can't you keep secret?!

Bubbles and Gwen: WHY'D YOU SQUEAL?!

Gwen: I thought that it was private_!

RRB: *Die of laughter*

Bubbles and Gwen: There's a tea party and you're all invited-

Gwen, Buttercup and I: To kill the Narc who wrote it and said it!

Gwen: You can always smell a stinkin tattletale!

Boomer: Stinkin? I don't stink!

Gwen: Come out of a shell, I think so they can break the link! OH!

Butch: A shell?

Gwen: When everyone knows it squeals and that is just as well!

Brick: Knows what squeals? Bubbles?

Gwen: A kiss of death goes out to those who rat and fink!

Butch: RAT?!

Buttercup: Chill your buns.

Everyone Except Butch: *Giggling/snickering*

Gwen and Bubbles: WHY'D YOU SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

RRB, Buttercup, Blossom and I: OWWWW! MY EARS! BUBBLES, SHUT UP!

Gwen: But I can't begin to tell you how bad I feel about, hey!

Gwen and Bubbles: Why can't you keep secret? WHY'D YOU SQUEAL?!

RRB: *Sigh and plug ears*

Gwen: I thought that I could trust you!

Everyone: WHY'D YOU SQUEAL!

Gwen: I thought that I could trust you!

Brick: Apparently not...

Everyone: WHY'D YOU SQUEAL?!

Bubbles and Gwen: There's a tea party and your all invited!-

Gwen, Buttercup and I: To kill the narc who wrote it and said it!

Gwen: You dirty rat

Butch: A RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! And it's DIRTY!

Buttercup: Chill-ax!

Gwen: I can't begin to tell you how bad I feel about it! So now that it is all out, how do you feel -did you profit-hey! Well tell me all the gossip!

Everyone: WHY'D YOU SQUEAL?!

Gwen: I hear the leaky faucet!

RRB: Huh?

Gwen and Bubbles: It's a tea party and you're all invited-!

Gwen, Buttercup and I: To kill the Narc who wrote it and said it! Kill the Narc who wrote it and said it! WHo's the Narc who wrote it and said it?! *Song ends with same opening instrumental*

Butch: What Narc?

Boomer: And why do you wanna kill him?

Buttercup: IDK

Me: Time for questions and junk! Same order!

. . . . . . . .

Me: Brick, thoughts on ese cancion?

Brick: I have no clue what that means, but I think it's kind of annoying, has to much randomness and makes no sense what-so-ever.

Me: Ummkay' and would you ever listen to this again?

Brick: Maybe so I could figure out the meaning...

Me: And would you recomend this song?

Brick: Maybe...

Me: KK

. . . . . . .

Me: Boomer, your thoughts?

Boomer: I'm so confused. Even more than last time...

Me: And qould you ever listen to this again?

Boomer: No. My brain would explode.

Me: And do you recomend this song?

Boomer: Nope. Bye.

Me: Okay...

. . . . . . .

Me: And Butchie-boy? Thoughts, please?

Butch: Uhh... I have no clue what to say except BUBBLES IS MAKING ME DEAF!

Me: LOL XD Okay, so would you ever listen to this again?

Butch: Most likely not.

Me: And do you recond?

Butch: What?!

Me: Do you recomend el song-o?

Butch: Nooo... well, maybe if you weren't in the same room as Bubbs...

Me: Yeeeaaahhhh...

. . . . . . .

Me: Blossy-girl? Whatcha thought? (I don't think that made sense...)

Blossom: Umm... it's alright, I guess?

Me: Okay, and would you listen to it again?

Blossom: Yeah, but if I didn't have to... than noooo?

Me: Why are you answering my questions with questions?

Blossom: Cuz I feel like it?

Me: *Sighs* And would you recomend de song?

Blossom: Umm... not so much...

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Bubbs, your think-os?

Bubbles: Umm XD I LOVE IT! *Squeals*

Me: Would you ever listen to this again if you didn't HAVE to?

Bubbles: Yes, a lot!

Me: And I'm guessing you re-co-mand?

Bubbles: I re-co-mand!

Me: Sank Sou!

. . . . . . . .

Me: B to the C, your thoughts, if you may?

Buttercup: I like it! It's good, I just wish Bubbles haden't ruined it!

Me: I know, right? Atleast it makes the ep funnier!

Buttercup: Yeah. And I know your next question, yes I would listen to it again!

Me: And you recond?

Buttercup: Yes I recomend...

Me: Thanks!

. . . . . . .

Me: And that's it for today! Tomorrows song is Leftovers (I think...) Bye! :D *Shuts off camera*


	3. Leftovers

Me: Hello! Our next song in PPG And RRB React To No Doubt/Gwen Stefani Songs is... Leftovers by No Doubt!

Boomer: Leftovers? Eww

Me: Whatevs. Let's start! *Instrumental starts*

Brick: Well, not bad instrumental...

Blossom: Yep! I actually kind of like this one!

Bubbles: Ehh

Me: And I would like to know about you Buttercup? One of your favs?

Buttercup: It's good but not even close to my favorite.

Me: I really like it! It's close to my fav!

Gwen: Thinkin_ what should I_ do_? Now I don't have you!

Boomer: I wonder what happened

Bubbles: Maybe he ate her Leftovers XD

EVeryone: *Dies of laughter*

Gwen: Facin my promotion_! Just a fish in your ocean!

Boomer: I'm a fish and a chair?

Butch: And I'm a dirty rat

Brick: Then what am I? Boom, can I be the fish?

Boomer: Fine!

Gwen: Has been, that's what I am_!

Boomer: What is she?

Butch: A fish!

Brick: NO I'M A FISH!

Gwen: With my backstage wristband, freaking seconds of you! It's not what I'm used to.

Blossom: A backstage wristband? Like a concert?

Bubbles: I guess

Brick: I'm still confused about the fish

Butch: And I'm confused about what this has to do with Leftovers XD

Me: You'll see

Gwen: Feed_! Feed em all to me_!

Butch: Now I get it

Gwen: Careful with my stuff!

RRB: Her stuff XD *Laugh super hard*

Me: Gross

Gwen: What's your policy_? First one's free!

Boomer: What?

Gwen: I save em up!

Butch: Her Leftovers?

Gwen: I put em in my pocket

Bubbles: That's disguisting!

Gwen: I save em up!

Brick: Wouldn't they go bad after awhile?

Gwen: I put em in a jar!

Bubbles: Well, that's better than a pocket!

Gwen: I save em up! I'm gonna need em for later!

Boomer: Need? Don't you have more than just Leftovers?

Gwen: I save em up! And then the'll go real far_

RRB: ...

Gwen: Hand_ me downs, I take down_! I take the Leftovers!

Butch: She finally said the name of the song

Gwen: Cold_ ones and the old ones! They don't know of!

Brick: The old ones XP

Bubbles: Yuck!

Gwen: Feed_! Feed em all to me! Careful with my stuff!

RRB: *Crackz up again*

Gwen: What's your policy_? First ones free!

Bubbles: I don't have a policy!

Blossom: But the Leftovers are free (at first)

Gwen: I save em up! I put em in my pocket!

Bubbles: MOLDY POCKET!

Gwen: I save em up! I put em in a jar!

Boomer: I thought she put em in her pocket?

Blossom: Maybe in both?

Butch: Hey Gwen, why not try the fridge?

Gwen: I save em up! I'm gonna need em for later! I save em up! And then the'll go real far! I time it out!

Brick: Doesn't sound like it...

Gwen: Gotta be real careful!

Butch: Careful with her stuff!

RRB: *Crack up*

Gwen: I time it out! I get em right on time!

Butch: She keeps track of time to eat her Leftovers?!

Gwen: I time it out_! I get em when I need em!

Boomer: You don't NEED them

Gwen: Time is up, what's_ left is over_!

Blossom: I know this next verse!

Bubbles: I do too :)

Buttercup and Me: US TOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gwen: It's over_! Oh I can never have enough! Oh I can never have enough!

Butch: Then she must be fat!

Gwen: i sure am greedy! Hand em over to me_!

Brick: Okaaaayyyy...

Gwen, Me and PPG: Do! Do do do! Do do do do_! Do do do! Do do do do_! *Over and over*

RRB: Weeeiiirrrrdddd...

Gwen: Nothing's Free!

RRB: I thought she said the first one was free?

Blossom: Maybe someone ate the first one so now none are free?

Gwen, Me and Buttercup: I save em up! I put em in my pocket! I save em up! I put em in a jar! I save em up! I'm gonna need em for later! I save em up! And then the'll go real far! I time it out! Gotta be real careful!

RRB: *Snickers*

Gwen, Me and Buttercup: I time it out! I get em right on time! I time it out_! I get em when I need em! Time is up what's left is over_!

Gwen: *Repeats 'Time is up, what's left is over_! I take the leftovers!' over and over again, getting quieter each time until the song ends*

Me: Time for thoughts and STYUFF!

. . . . . . .

Me: Brick, thoughts?

Brick: Funny XD I liked it!

Me: Yay! Would you ever listen to this again?

Brick: Yep! :D

Me: And would you re-co-mand?

Brick: Totally! XP XD

Me: Thanks! :D :D :D :D :D :D

. . . . . . .

Me: Boomie, your thought-os?

Boomer: Boomie? Okkaaaaayyyyy... Well, anyways it was kinda good. It did make me laugh a bit too!

Me: Would ya listen 'gain?

Boomer: Uh-huh!

Me: And Recond?

Boomer: Yeah I recomend...

Me: Grauiga;

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Butchie-cutie, you thinky-o's?

Butch: CUTIE?! Umm... yeah it was hilarious! Why is she singing about her stuff? XD *Snickers*

Me: Butch, stop it you perv! Would ya listen agairn?

Butch: Yeah

Me: Recomend?

Butch: Yes :P

Me: KK!

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Bloss-oom! That was super close to Blossoomer XD Just add the 'er' XD Lol anyways, your thoughts?

Blossom: Good! Beter than the other two! Especially Squeal...

me: Annoying little blonde!

Blossom: You're a blonde too

Me: Oh yeah! I forgot! *Flips hair*

Blossom: Okkkaaaayyyy... and if I could choose to listen to the song or not I would most likely choose yes.

ME: aND DO YOU rECOmENd?

Blossom: Yeah

. . . . . . . . . . ..

Me: You know el drill-o!

Bubbles: I thought the song was okay, if I had a choice I wouldn't listen to it and I don't know if I recomend 'el song-o'

Me: El song-o XD You caught on XD

. . . . . . . . . . .

Me: BUTTERCREAM!

Buttercup: it's ButterCUP! You're acting like Butch!

me: Yep! Answer the questions please?

Buttercup: Same as always. Like the song, yes and yes!

. . . . . . . .

Me: And thanks for watching today's ep! I have no clue what tomoorows ep is XD bye! *Shuts off camera*


	4. Cool

Me: Time to react to ND and GS songs! Make it quick! I have to update other stuff! Oh yeah! And today's song is Cool by Gwen Stefani!

Bubbles: Cool!

Blossom: Hmm... Cool

Buttercup: Cool?

RRB: Cool...?

Me: I'm confused... *Instrumental starts*

Everyone: *Waiting in silence*

Gwen: It's hard to remeber how it felt before. Now, I found the love of my life!

Brick: Good for you

Gwen: Passes things get more comfortable. Everything is going right!

Brick: Good for you

Gwen: And after all the obstacles it's good to see_ you now with someone else!

Boomer: So you had a happy ending basically?

Gwen: And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends!

Butch: See? Miracles do happen!

Gwen: After all that we've been through, I know we're cool! I know we're cool!

Boomer: Oh. When I heard the name I thought she mant the temperature XD

Butch: Really? When she said Cool I thought that Gwen would be singing about me!

Buttercup: *Rolls eyes*

Gwen: And we used to think it was impossible, now you call me by my new last name!

Boomer: She got married?

Gwen: Memories seem like so long ago! Time always kills the pain!

Brick: What pain? I thought they were happy!

Gwen: Remember Harbor Boulevard, the dreamin days where the mess was made?!

Blossom: I thought she didn't remeber anything though?

Butch: Yeah! And what mess? Did she pee on the floor? XD

Bubbles: Gross

Me: I read a book about called "The Little Puddle" and it was about two bunnies (a girl and a boy) and the boy was at the girls house, and he accidentally peed on the floor, so he borrowed one of the girls dresses and then they took a bath together XD

PPG And RRB: Really?

Me: Yep! XD **(A/N: I'm not kidding! I did!)**

Gwen: Look at all the kids, have grown up! We have changed but we're still the same!

Boomer: That's impossible

Gwen: And after all that we've been through, I know we're Cool!

RRB: We're Cool!

PPG: Suuurrrreee *Rolls eyes*

Gwen: I know we're Cool! yeah, I know were Cool! *Instrumental*

Butch: Is it over?

Me: Not yet

Gwen: And I'll be happy_ for you, if you can be_ happy for me_!

RRB: Naahh!

Gwen: Circles and triangles and now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend so far from where we've gone, I know we're Cool. *Repeats 'I know we're Cool! Coo-cool_! Uh-huh!' over and over*

Me: Thoughts?

. . . . . . . .

Me: You guys know the drill!

Brick: It was kind of boring, no and idk

Boomer: It was okay, maybe and maybe

Butch: Stupid because it wasn't about me, no and no

Blossom: Pretty good, maybe and maybe

Bubbles: I liked it, yes and yes!

Buttercup: Same as Bubbles

Me: Thanks! Now to update Blizzard! Bye! *Shuts off camera*


End file.
